objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Mash Pros. Object Shows
Stupid Mash Pros. Object Shows is DEFIENTLY not a ripoff of Super Smash Bros. Object Shows, but rather the object version of Stupid Mash Pros. Please donut delete. Playable Characters CREDIT TO EVERYBODY Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun Supashrooooooooooom.png|Supashroom Cheesiest Cheesy.png|Cheesy Jigsaw 5.png|Jigsaw Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw Shaved Ice Fan-Made Pose.png|Shaved Ice-Cream Lego PoseA.png|Lego Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace 96px-Smoked Sausage 2.png|Smoked Sausage Angryfaic.png|Facey Green Rocky holds the Edit Wars FTL sign.png|Green Rocky Viola pretty much.png|Viola Shieldy.png|Shieldy Marble (Stone).png|Marble (Stone) Freeze ray.png|Freeze Ray HIYAW.png|Chex Bullet Pose 2.png|Bullet Tiki Pose Image.png|Tiki Fly Swat FR.png|Fly Swatter Domino.PNG|Domino Map Pose.png|Map NewGamey.png|Gamey Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker CODEY.PNG|Codey_Type_H Codey NEW.PNG|Codey_Type_A Bfsp portrait Roboty.png|Roboty TeardropBFSCPose.png|Teardrop Ice Cream (OU) AIR.png|Ice Cream AIR Hammock.png|Hammock Spongebob Helping Face.png|Invisible Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|CUTWF Badge Woolly in the intro.jpg|Woolly Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore NEW Notebook.png|Notebook Blue Planet-0.png|Blue Planet IF Leek.png|Leek 250px-Mario and Luigi Hat.png|Mario & Luigi Hat Firework - Szapka (Pose).png|Firework Chinese food - Szapka (Pose).png|Chinese Food Bamboo - Szapka (Pose).png|Bamboo Fan - Szapka (Pose).png|Fan PS2 Comtroller.png|PS2 Controller Magic 8 Ball.png|Magic 8-Ball IF Pyramid.png|Pyramid Bfsp portrait Ruby.png|Ruby Dark Green Top Hat New Pose.png|Dark Green Tophat Diaron Sword.png|Diaron Sword New Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet NewestHomestar.png|Homestar Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton Kawaii Kabloom.PNG|Kabloom CUTTA!.PNG|Cutter Goggles BotR Pose.png|Goggles Paintbrush2017-1.png|Paintbrush ESP Hands.PNG|ESP Cherries2017Pose.png|Cherries Daisy2017.png|Daisy FoldyTransparent.png|Foldy Force Shield2.png|Force Shield Items CREDIT TO EVERYBODY Knife Body II.png|Knife - Short but Fast weapon Knife Body.png|Assassin's Knife - Longer, Faster, and Harder Weapon Chainsaw Body PP.png|Chainsaw - Murderous killer ultra-damage weapon Airhorny-0.png|Airhorn - Calls in an ally Airhorn.png|Deluxe Airhorn - Calls in two allies Green Bubble Wand (Object Variations Bodies).png|Toxic Bubble Wand - Blow to release poisonous bubbles Doritos.png|Doritos - Remove 50% of your damage Mountain Dew Body.png|Mountain Dew - Remove 100% of your damage Golden Cookie.png|Star Cookie - Remove ALL your damage Slapper Arm.png|Slap Hand - Slap your enemies massive time Tumblr n6pwx6ELcf1qegob8o1 500.gif|Ride Me - Have a joyride! Time Bomb .png|Time Bomb of Doom - It's timed, throw it or make it explode Tether ball Body.png|Tether Ball - Throw it! Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token - Half damage Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token - Grants invincibility for 10 seconds Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token - Half your damage, throw it at someone to give them your halved damage Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token - Swap damage with a random opponent Yoyle Token (TBFDIWP).png|Yoyle Token - Turns enemies into yoyle metal, making them unable to move or attack First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token - First one to get damaged when consumed gets 999% damage Acquire Token.png|Acquire Token - It's a random token! Theft Token (TBFDIWP).png|Theft Token - Get a random onscreen item Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token - Consuming it lets the token be used one more time Wiener Token.png|Wiener Token - Gives ALOT of damage to enemies Jarred.png|Jar - Like the Pocket attack a villager uses Bombs.png|Quadnitrotolune - Also QNT, it's a nuclear explosion! Freeze Liquid.png|Freeze Juice - Hulk it to an enemy and tell 'em to STOP! Snowglobe idle.png|Snowglobe - Let 'er snow! Tombstone minh.png|Tombstone - Beyond the grave? Tophat Inanimations.png|Just4Luck - It's just4luck. What do you expect? Nintendo Switch body.png|Nintendo Switch - We should play Stupid Wahoo Voyage! Food Coloring New Idle.png|Food Coloring - Give your enemies a sip of poison! (if you dipped it in water) Water Bottle.png|Water - Sip it to have health recovered over time Splattershot Body.png|Splattershot - Shoot paint Battery Above Body.png|Unstable Battery - ABC, 123, KABOOM! Bomb Body II.png|A Bomb - It's a bomb. But I bet it's pretty bad. FootballBody.png|Football - TOUCHDOWN! Football Idle.png|Soccerball - Kick and hope Freeze Token.png|Freeze Token - Like a normal token but with bittercold stuff Yarny body.png|Yarn - Roll some yarn to create some yarny Kirbies! Balloonybody.png|Extra Height Balloon - Jump higher Clay Fixed.png|Clay 4 Kirbies: Roll up Kirbies... probably while they're a ball? Mushroom Body Asset.png|Dis Mushroom - ...tastes delicious. Pixellated Mushroom.png|Dis Weird Mushroom - ...tastes bad. Allies CREDIT TO EVERYBODY FIREY IDFB.png|Firey 350px-Gun OM.png|Gun Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun Cad.png|Cagney Carnation Murp Blocked.png|Mr. Murp 177Nomaestro.png|Nomaestro Slime Time.jpg|DA SLIEM Dodgeballs.PNG|Dodgeballs Zx.jpg|Frisk Kysyourself.png|Noose PoseJarry3.png|Jarry Whiffle Ball Remade Pose.png|Whiffle Ball PAIN Box.png|PAIN Box SHARPTEETHEVILMOUTH.png|Odyssey Chewer Tack idle by animationcreated-d9m9i99.png|Tack IF Fortune Cookie.png|Fortune Cookie Lighter Pose OO.png|Lighter IF Ice Ball.png|Ice Ball Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png|Flower Grassy Pumpkin by xanyleaves-d8550wv.png|Pumpkin Diepiotanktrollingform.png|Diep.io Tank Trolling Form Cup Poster Pose.png|Cup-Poster HammerSmash.png|Hammer OLD5-Umbrella.png|Umbrella OJScream.png|A.O.J.W.A.C.S (Assassin Orange Juice with a Chainsaw) Lightning gonna kill you.png|Lightning Barf bag aaaaaaa.png|Barf Bag Air caramel treat by shysylveon-d7rp3cf.png|Caramel Treat When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Box of Crayons ShockBraceletPose.png|Shock Bracelet Blocky stuck aw.png|Blocky 162px-FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien PaperAirplane FR.png|Paper Airplane FlaskPose.png|Flask Cotton Ball's New Pose.png|Cotton Ball BUGSPRAYY.png|Bug Spray Notebook Paper Rig.png|Paper Pen New Pose.png|Pen Rockys modern life.png|Rocky Circle (GC).png|Circley EW Sword Pose.png|Sword Party Hat Idle.png|Party Hat Bubble Wand Rage.png|Bubble Wand Bricky.png|Brick Memeidle.PNG|I messed up here now what Picture idle by xanyleaves-d7dbhut.png|Picture Tacky AIR.png|Tacky Spongee.png|Spongy Radio Nov2014.png|Radio 43. Tetris Block.png|Tetris Block AIR Leafy.png|Leafy Fries5.png|Fries OIR Moneybank.png|Moneybank 650-Chespin.png|Chespin NewTallMarker.png|Marker Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike Scratch Taco.PNG|Scratch Taco Stupid Call CREDIT TO EVERYBODY Stupid Calls are basically just Brawl Calls :l RainbowCTW.png|Rainbow Spirit.PNG|Spirit Dyna.PNG|Dyna Flower.png|Flower IF Outlet.png|Outlet IF Tissue Box.png|Tissues Grenade (BotR).png|Grenade Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant Lightning BFB.png|Lightning Bfsp portrait Fanny.png|Fanny Black hole.png|Black Hole of Doom Diepiotanktrollingform.png|Diepio Tank MSR Vinyl.png|Vinyl MSR Hexie.png|Hexie MSR Hand Mirror.png|Hand Mirror